One week to die: Sasusaku Karin x Sakura story (Chapter 1)
by GaggedFics93
Summary: Winter: Two years after the 4th Great Ninja War, the world has spun peacefully on. In the Hidden Leaf, Sakura and Sasuke have forged a new life together, despite Sasuke's constant travels. However, a disgruntled and vengeful Karin returns to Konoha with an unstable agenda; taking advantage of Sakura's week-off, one-week before Sasuke's return, to hold her hostage...In her own home.


"It really doesn't feel right… honest I'm-"

"No buts! You're going hoooome, Lady Sakura. You even remember where that is?"

The medic-nin was new on the job, but even the trainees caught wind of Sakura Haruno's reputation around the hospital of Konohagakure; not solely for her prowess for such a young age, but for her record of over –nights that trumped any other attendant's.

Pushing the white-coated head physician towards the doors, the young medic-nin thought she was doing her a favor, one which she was surprised the allegedly stern and overly self-disciplined pink-haired kunoichi was accepting with every step. It was supposed to be Sakura's week off, but the surprise check-up on the staff today had the others worried for her exhaustion.

"For god's sake, Lady Sakura, you barely even look like yourself, you need rest…"

_Barely look like my- oh crap… I better go before she finds me out…_

_ "_Oh yeeeah, just tired is all, honest… shower and I'll be lookin like me, ehehe….Bye!"

"Well she's bein weird… must come with the on-call…"The medic-nin attributed such weird behavior so inattentively to exhaustion, unaware of the truth of Sakura's appearance being the result of a rather in-exact transformation jutsu. As the impostor's feet crunched into the snow outside toward her apartment, a grin lit her face like never before.

A key navigating the lock; somebody was home.

"Rmmph- nmmmph,,,"

Sakura pleaded senselessly from under the thick seal on her mouth for anyone but Karin to be walking through the door. She deluded herself to think maybe for a moment, Sasuke might be returning a week ahead of time and he would find her and fix this awful mess… but as the near-perfect likeness of herself came sliding through the bedroom door, her heart sank before it even rose as her head fell with a thump to the pillow beneath it.

"Ta-da! Hey good lookin… you seem familiar!"

"KRMMPH…Hrmmph….!"

"Right where I left you, I see… Not so subtle, but, I live to please."

One sexy pose in her white coat followed by a poof of smike, and the likeness of Sakura had reverted right back to Karin, or at least what Sakura remembered of her from that day over two years ago when the very same girl nearly died by Sasuke's hands. Her hair was as long as she remembered, but her attired had taken a turn, a lavender tank-top matchin her old over-shirt, and thick-black cargo-capri pants. She winked from behind her thick-rimed red-glasses in the same way she used to though, and unsettling bluntness that Sakura remembered detesting almost as much as her current predicament.

"An entire evening as you, in the place you work nonetheless, and none of your stupid little staff noticed… I'm that good huh?"

Sakura writhed with what dignity she could, knowing her protests only further riled the unstable tomato-haired woman looming nearer and nearer to the bed. "Or maybe you just command such respect around their, those little bandage-jockeys have learned to keep their heads down around you…" Her lungs held themselves in a vice as Karin sat next to her on the bed. Sakura had ceased tugging at the binds for a moment, worried she would draw to much attention and further encourage Karin's attention.

"You know," Karin said, with a half-faked sigh, "power… authority… a calm, collected aura… those are the things that really drive a woman like me for a loop…Hence why I first fell for the man we seem to have in common… Ay… our Sasuke-Kun…but I think I get it now…"

It couldn't be helped now, though, as Karin's deep-red nails made circlets on Sakura's exposed belly-button, causing Sakura to strain-herself against the braces that held her laying in spread-eagle on the bed. "You've got gravitas of your own, 'Lady' Sakura…Revered as the Leaf's Top Medic-Nin, even while that blonde-bimbo Saanin still breaths."

"HRMMPH!"

Sakura was doing little for her composure, but between the mesmeric finger dangerously circling her sensitive, slender lower-belly, and the disrespect for her master Lady Tsunade, she couldn't stand to lie there and take it.

"Come to think of it," she continued, now eyeing Sakura while her finger continued to taunt her captive's sensitive nerves, "that old-hag's where you learned that insane-strength I've heard so much about right?" Karin then fell whimsically closer to Sakura, resting her frazzled-red hair on Sakura's sweatered-arm so that they were facing each other, Karin burying her nose playfully in Sakura's hair.

"But I had these restraints made-special for reverse chakra-control, yes I did…they ensure, via contact with the veins at your wrists and ankles, that your arms can't siphon more than a below-average chakra stream. So sorry to take your calling-card off the table like that…"

"RMMMPH! HRMMPH!"

Karin saw Sakura craning her neck away from her, and forcefully grabbed Sakura by her sealed-cheeks, turning her to face her again.

"And then we have this, a special seal of my own-design… hold's in all those noisy little squeals so we can be alone, little pink piggy-chan…Go ahead, oink for me. Oink a little and I'll let ya go."

Sakura glared furiously at Karin through her stray pink locks tossed askew after hours of futile struggle. Breathing heavily, she said nothing, ignoring her captor's request outright until her defiance sparked a startling response from Karin. Her leg swung over the bed, now straddling Sakura, her black cargos pressing gently into Sakura's tea-green sweater. Her thick-red locks dangling over Sakura's neck as she leaned in, Karin hovered inches from Sakura's stare.

"Come on, you wouldn't wanna see me angry… I promise, a few little oinks and I'll see that you've been a good little piggy and I'll set you fre-OOF!"

Karin might've secured Sakura's limbs well enough, but even without her chakra-increased strength, a head-butt square on Karin's nose had her clutching her face for a moment, hissing with curses muffled by her own hands.  
>"Lmmtl bmttch!" Her hands fell away from her nose, swollen but with no serious damage, her glare now perfectly reflecting Sakura's as she spun a kunai out from her leg and held the tip right on the pit of Sakura's throat. "Well, look who's not so eager to thrash about now, huh you helpless loser…"<p>

"Mrmmph… nmph.." Sakura couldn't help but grow nervous and wary of Karin, afraid to even gulp for fear of the cold-steel piercing her throat. She shivered at its touch while Karin resumed hovering over Sakura.

"Well, you're smarter than you look at least. Shame that pretty little head's got an expiration date as of now…_He is_ supposed to be here in a week, right?"

_She knows about Sasuke returning… How the hell could she keep tabs on us like this?! _

"No need to tense up over it! Consider this the grace period… I _am_ going to kill you, yes… Oh yes. But not before I have everything I need for the Jutsu to replace you…"

Karin dangled the Kunai whimsically by her forefinger over Sakura's throat while her cheek rested in her other free palm. Sakura lay disconcerted with Karin's words. Piecing together whatever she might've been after seemed simple at first- revenge on Sasuke for discarding her was one thing, but was she really planning to just take Sakura's life for her own? What's worse was, by the air of assurance in her voice, Karin seemed to have a way.

"You look so puzzled, for such a smarty-pants. Come on, you're not so nervous you've forgotten my rap-sheet have you? I was as close to Orochimaru as anyone… The things you pick up after years in the labs of a legendary Saanin. Your master has her _tricks_… mine yielded so much more. It's a rather simple procedure compared…"

Sakura had no further control. Sweat ran the nape of her neck. Expression turning to dismay, she closed her eyes in some hope to wake up, that these hours were some kind've Genjutsu and she weren't really so helpless after her years of training.

"You're _still_ so worried?! Come on, Sakura… you're a shinobi. Trained to cope with death even when you're staring right at it… And you're lucky enough to have a week to enjoy before I do you in. You know how many lay wounded on the battlefields who would've given anything just to have a little time left? Besides…."

Karin slipped the Kunai back into the holster on her leg, her now empty hand smelling lightly of iron twirling a lock of Sakura's thick, pink hair.

"You won't be alone for a minute of it… And with an open mind, this last week on earth can be as enjoyable for you as I know it will be for me… but you're so timid, still."

_She's soaking up every minute of this… she's even worse off than I thought… But she sounds so, wait…_

All the teasing that Sakura might've been able to write off took an eerie precedence now. The tug of her capri-pants unzipping registered even before the sound, and soon after, the distinct brush of a finger.

"NRMMMMPH!"

"Woah woah woah, take it back a notch, Sakura… I know it seems a little sudden for you… but for me? It's been a while coming… I know you remember that day as well as I do. On the bridge… right where it all happened."

Sakura had long since tried to push that memory from her mind. Those months wrangling with the idea of Sasuke's newfound bloodlust were hard enough, let alone the two years she fought to see him as he swore he was, the way he wanted to be after so long in the darkness… that day would never go, though. Not completely. The stench of blood, disintegrating off his hands… The sight of one elder, dead by his hands, and Karin, bloody and weeping on the ground before Sakura, quivering to even act.

"Hrmmph…"

"You saved me, Sakura… You could've left me rotting like our beloved did but… but you stood over me with tears in your eyes and you saved me… Nobody, not even my own parents, ever cried for me…"

Karin's hand slid up Sakura's newly exposed crotch until it reached the seam of her sweater, raising it up and exposing her smooth midriff, spare for the crooked-red scar that remained from when Sasori had impaled her.

"What the… What have we here…"

Karin's fingers stuttered in their smooth discourse over the rough-scar, eyeing it carefully with an almost miserable expression before looking back to Sakura. Sakura never forgot that scar, nor the sword that ran her through to leave her with it…The perfect contrast of cold-steel forgotten by warm blood oozing out of her. As she eyed Karin, looking at the wound with an almost woeful admiration, she remembered that the girl would know precisely that feeling from Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi… and neither had forgotten.

"They don't think about it, you know…Whoever did this, I mean… Though I don't imagine you're quite where I am. But I know, at one point, you were there, thinking… Did my killer ever think about me?" Sakura had steadied her breathing as best as she could, barely able to hear Karin who sat dangerously close with and spoke now with barely half the voice she had before.

"Whether moments before they themselves should pass, or years… not a moment is spent on you… It's impossible, completely contradicting the nature of a killer… if you're even capable to feel for your opponent, then you're not capable to kill them… so if you kill them…"

Karin pushed her glasses by one finger back onto the bridge of her nose, with her stare locked in a miscellaneous corner of the room, unwanting to show her weakness to her captive, but also unwanting to close her eyes and face the thought of that day when Sasuke had betrayed her…

"… then you'll never even think about it, until another brings it up… hmmph… but I'm getting ahead of myself." Sheepishly, Karin smiled again, and turned to Sakura with a piercing focus.

"After all… Who in their right mind would ever wanna do this to you? Skewer this," she paused, leaning down to land three puckering kisses between pauses, just around the ridge of the scar, "this pristine- lovely-immaculate tummy of yours…? I bet it's quite a story."

"RrrRMM…Hrmmm…" Sakura closed her eyes and tugged at the binds with every kiss that crashed around her. It was something only Lady Chiyo and Sasuke had ever seen, and Sasuke had always been careful to avoid it, no matter how upset the thought of his love nearly dying made him.

Though not as kind, Karin was quick to forget the scar, her hand resuming its journey, surgically steady until it reached the front-clasp of Sakura's vermillion-red bra.

"Hrm! HRMMPH!"

"Hush hush, you love this too much, I know… but we've only got so much time, and I'm not wasting it, being vague with teases…" Karin, with a nimble pluck of her finger, released the single clasp on her bra, folding the cups untidily away underneath her baggy sweater while her hands wasted no time on cupping Sakura's breasts. They were a particularly sensitive aspect of her physique, having only grown in the past two years, but Karin seemed to pay no mind to the distinctly desperate mmphing pleads of her captive, far too entranced by her captive's suffering.

"These are new! Oh but so plump… I bet I can rub your tits taught, can't I… I bet _he _can't…"

_Why god… Please just let me close my eyes and let her fucking disappear..._

Sakura's prayers went unanswered when Karin groped harder on her plump right-breast, her thumb, coarse and firm, rubbing Sakura's nipple to a sensitive point. The lack of control had her infuriated, clearly shown through a furious stream of muffled grunts and noticeably futile tugs at her restraints, even while Karin persisted.

"…Who am I to antagonize you like this and not deliver, though? I'm more like your Baka husband than I thought…. Looks like I'll have to make all this trouble worth your while, won't I…_Lady Uchiha…._

A nightmare? A genjutsu? None of it mattered. Sakura had never felt so helpless in her own fate as she did now, and it seemed to her misfortune that the rogue ninja Karin had every intention of belaying that fate for a much crueler one.

"Don't even think about him. It's pointless, since you'll be dead just before he returns… But what does it matter? When I'm done with you, there'd be nothing for him to recognize all the same…"

With a hand roving every sensitive inch, it was unpredictable where Karin's touch would strike next… but Sakura knew it would… and if this night could be lasted, then perhaps help would come.


End file.
